Beware the Frozen Heart
by HuntSomeDemons
Summary: Elsa is a young teenager facing the biggest issue of her life. Puberty. This new and upcoming time in her life has caused her powers to go haywire and become more and more out of control. She has completely isolated her younger sister Anna in hopes of keeping her safe. Full summary inside because it was too big to fit here... JELSA-WITH A BUNCH OF OTHER DISNEY MAGICAL CHARACTERS
1. Prologue

**SUMMARY: Elsa is a young teenager facing the biggest issue of her life. Puberty. This new and upcoming time in her life has caused her powers to go haywire and become more and more out of control. She has completely isolated her younger sister Anna in hopes of keeping her safe, and when the opportunity arises for her to attend a school for the 'gifted and talented', she takes it. Leaving her home behind Elsa travels to a place called New Zealand where this school is located. Her plan is to learn to control her power, but when a boy who shares her same type of power, will her entire plan be thrown out the window for some fun? Jelsa because I love it. .**

There were exactly two and a half things Elsa was positively, absolutely, certain of. One was that growing up wasn't exactly a walk in the park. It was frustrating, time consuming, and most of all, personality changing. She didn't have to reflect in on herself to know how much of a serious witch she was being, because she could tell. Once Elsa turned fourteen she had begun to really push Anna away. That's when things got even more out of control than usual and every time she touched something it turned cold and blue.

There would be mornings where she'd wake up and hear Anna outside her bedroom door, sliding playfully down the hall, asking for her to play with her, and just being told to go away. Elsa couldn't stand to look at her sister, she loved Anna yes, but the sight of that streak of white hair in all that beautiful brown just made her angry with herself and then before she knew it the whole room was frozen to an ice chest.

So she isolated herself and her sister, for Anna's protection. For Arendelle's protection.

The second thing she was sure of was that being born with powers wasn't all just ice cream and unicorns; it came with way more responsibility than she as a child could handle. Days and days passed as she continued to deal with her powers, constantly reminded by her parents that she need to bottle up all her emotions, keep them locked way down deep for no one else to see, even her very own sister.

The last half a thing she only counts as a half because there are sometimes when people out there prove her wrong. Elsa is halfheartedly sure that people will never understand the trials and tribulations she's face as a wielder of ice. But like stated before, people have proven her wrong before, so she will never count that as a whole.

She's sixteen now, and Anna's thirteen, and Elsa is finding it harder to keep everything under control. Her powers are stronger than ever, they're even beginning to freeze her sheets as she sleeps and Elsa is beginning to worry. If anyone – including her sister – were to find out about her powers she would probably be cast out of the kingdom by its people, despite her father's influences, and would be forced to live out her life in solitude.

Which really didn't seem like anything different from what she was doing now, maybe just the lack of the occasional bugging from her sister, but that's all. The idea did suit her, the cold and bitterness of ice and the dark, gloomy feelings of isolation. It could work. However there were five years left until her coronation and she was willing to stick it out, to learn to control the ice that flowed through her veins and be able to accept that globe and scepter and hold them in front of a crowd without any worries about them seeing the two objects freeze to icicles in her hands.

Everything was being planned out for her, everything. Even the knock on her bedroom door at four in the morning.


	2. A Parcel

**A/N: This story takes place around today's time. You'll get a heavy presence of modern things such as cars, phones, and computers. Arendelle is located Norway so there may be some Norwegian influences on what Elsa says. Because she is from Norway and is a part of a kingdom however, you will still get the 'Disney princess feel' to Elsa and her family. And yes, magic is very real in this story and has a big influence on the plot. This is my first crossover Disney fanfiction, so please enjoy and don't forget to review! Please enjoy and review!**

The earlier it is in the morning the more likely you are to have a heart attack when an unsuspected noise bangs around your room. Apparently the staff at the Arendelle castle did not get this memo because at four a.m. Princess Elsa almost died as she jerked up in her bed and fell to the floor with a thud. The door creaked open and the apologetic look of her mother made her calm down. She pushed herself to a sitting position and smiled at the queen, flinching as she felt the wooden slabs below her go cold around her hands and lower body. "Mother."

"Good morning Elsa, sorry to wake you like that, didn't mean to give you a scare." Her mother smiled and patted the young teenager on the shoulder as she sat onto her daughter's bed. She smoothed her long purple and blue dress, smiling and crossing one of her legs over the other. Elsa scooted back against her bed, careful not to touch it and ice over the wood and sheets even more. "I'm here to give you something," The queen reached into the large front pocket of her woolen dress, pulling out a small package in a brown cardstock bag. She placed it in Elsa's hand, expression not wavering from kindness as the brown turned to bright whites and light baby blues.

Elsa quickly ripped it open and peered inside. There were a couple of papers and an envelope inside. She pulled the envelope out and was surprised to find that it didn't ice over. The paper ripped easily and she pulled the letter out, unfolding it and letting her eyes scan over the words a couple of times. Her mother set a hand on her shoulder as her breath hitched. Elsa jerked around to stare at the queen with wide eyes. "This is…this is amazing!" She bolted to her feet and almost crumpled the letter in her hands. "If I would've known about this I would've requested to go there _years_ ago!"

The queen stood. "It's a new program. They know about your powers, so they'd love for you to come and visit." Elsa squealed in delight and hugged her mother, then pulled away and sheepishly smiled at her. Smiling, Elsa's mother took the letter from her daughter and unfolded it again, reading bits and pieces of it out loud. "Dear Elsa of Arendelle and the rest of the royal family, the man in the moon has told us of your daughter's powers, and of her lack of control over them. We'd like to propose that you send her to our school for the gifted and talented." Her mother snickered at that and set the letter back down. "You're going to learn how to control your powers, Elsa; you're going to learn to do something besides concealing your feelings."

They were quiet for a long time after that, deciding to hug it out rather than exchange more words. Because everything that needed to be said had already been said. The letter instructed that this 'school', for lack of a better term, was located in New Zealand, a middle ground for all the applicants. She would have to make her way there as soon as possible, and be ready for training as soon as she got there. There would be others there too, others who were learning magic, others who couldn't control their natural instincts and impulses.

The two women released each other from their embrace and smiled at each other. The queen was free of any ice so they both made their way to the great dining hall for breakfast and to catch the king to alert him of Elsa's decision in the matter. The queen had snatched up the brown bag with all the papers in it, claiming that they all needed to be filled out before she could leave, and led her daughter to the dining hall.

The staff was already bustling around, get breakfast ready and cleaning the things that needed to be cleaned, and waking up those who needed it. Elsa could already imagine her younger sister waking up with that rat's nest of hair, all strewn over the place, covers intertwined with her legs. She smiled at the thought and pressed down her own hair when she sat at her seat. Her mother found her seat, hiking up her dressed to carefully sit on it and not ruin the fabric.

The door was slowly pushed open and the king came sauntering in, papers in hands and pencil between his teeth. "Dear, I'm not understanding this," He sat and passed his wife the papers along with the pencil she grudgingly accepted. The queen however flipped through pages, wrote a couple of things down, and slid the papers back over to her husband. He thanked her. "Elsa darling, good morning."

"Morning father."

"Did your mother talk to you about the academy?" She wondered about his choice of words, rolling the word 'academy' over and over in her mind. She found it strange that he use such a word, but shook her head and smiled at him.

"She did. And I've decided to go with it." He nodded, and when a glass was placed in front of him, he took a sip from it. Elsa straightened her back and reached to the middle of the table for her white elbow length gloves. She slipped them on easily and let her stomach gurgle when a plate of breakfast foods was set in front of her. "I'm leaving tonight."

He hummed into his glass and set it down just as a servant gave him his own plate. "So rash, are you sure you want to leave tonight?"

"Yes." Elsa nodded and folded her hands before her and around the plate on the table. "The sooner I can learn to control my powers, the sooner I can become Anna's bigger sister again. I know it's soon and I know I'm being a bit rash about this choice of mine, but I want this. I _really, really_ want this."

The king chuckled and bit into his breakfast before him, looking up at her with acceptance. "Then you shall leave tonight. I'll get a car ready for you, pack your bags." She instantly brightened up and triumphantly picked at her own plate.

Anna joined them groggily fifteen minutes later, just in time for Elsa to finish and head back to her room. The young princess sighed and rested her head on the table, groaning out some random words and dragging her hands across the table. "What are we doing today?"

"Nothing that I know of," The queen said, brushing off her dress. "But _you_ may help Elsa pack if you wish."

"Pack? Where's she going?"

"Elsa is going to New Zealand for a couple of weeks, or months, to attend some classes. I bet she'd love your help packing her bags." The king stared at his wife.

Anna jumped to her feet. "You think so?!"

"I know so. Now go, you're doing no good keeping her waiting." Anna jumped up and down excitingly, then scurried off towards the hallway with their bedrooms. This was definitely a change of ways; her parents would normally be completely against her and Elsa spending time together. Not to mention her sister would apparently rather die than be in a room alone with Anna. Ever. So when they said that she could help Elsa pack, well, there was no way Anna was wasting anytime between then, and her sister.

She skidded to a halt outside the white and blue door, knocking on it first, tucking her free hand behind her back. "Elsa?" The door slowly opened and Anna had to admit, she was a bit surprised. Her sister had her hair up in a neat bun, hands covered in gloves, dress in hands. She smiled. "Mother told me to help you, may I?"

With a quizzical look, the white haired princess stepped aside and let her younger sister inside. Anna oo-ed and awed as she placed foot in the room she had never really been in. There was a large leather bag placed on Elsa's bed, clothes and other items just shoved inside. "Oh Elsa," Anna walked over to the bag and shook her head, pulling everything out and folding all the dresses. "If you actually organize your stuff you can fit a lot more into the bag."

Anna giggled as her sister turned bright red and placed everything back into the leather suitcase. She helped Elsa, without ever managing to get close enough to touch her, but Anna did share a small conversation about where she was going. "It's going to be perfect for someone like me. I'll be back soon Anna, trust me, and when I come back everything's going to be different."

The sisters smiled at each other, then the elder escorted the younger out of her room and shut her door once more. Anna didn't mind though. After years of being shut out, shut up, and shut down, this change in pace couldn't be any better.

The earlier it is in the morning the more likely you are to have a heart attack when an unsuspected noise bangs around your room. Apparently the staff at the Arendelle castle did not get this memo because at four a.m. Princess Elsa almost died as she jerked up in her bed and fell to the floor with a thud. The door creaked open and the apologetic look of her mother made her calm down. She pushed herself to a sitting position and smiled at the queen, flinching as she felt the wooden slabs below her go cold around her hands and lower body. "Mother."

"Good morning Elsa, sorry to wake you like that, didn't mean to give you a scare." Her mother smiled and patted the young teenager on the shoulder as she sat onto her daughter's bed. She smoothed her long purple and blue dress, smiling and crossing one of her legs over the other. Elsa scooted back against her bed, careful not to touch it and ice over the wood and sheets even more. "I'm here to give you something," The queen reached into the large front pocket of her woolen dress, pulling out a small package in a brown cardstock bag. She placed it in Elsa's hand, expression not wavering from kindness as the brown turned to bright whites and light baby blues.

Elsa quickly ripped it open and peered inside. There were a couple of papers and an envelope inside. She pulled the envelope out and was surprised to find that it didn't ice over. The paper ripped easily and she pulled the letter out, unfolding it and letting her eyes scan over the words a couple of times. Her mother set a hand on her shoulder as her breath hitched. Elsa jerked around to stare at the queen with wide eyes. "This is…this is amazing!" She bolted to her feet and almost crumpled the letter in her hands. "If I would've known about this I would've requested to go there _years_ ago!"

The queen stood. "It's a new program. They know about your powers, so they'd love for you to come and visit." Elsa squealed in delight and hugged her mother, then pulled away and sheepishly smiled at her. Smiling, Elsa's mother took the letter from her daughter and unfolded it again, reading bits and pieces of it out loud. "Dear Elsa of Arendelle and the rest of the royal family, the man in the moon has told us of your daughter's powers, and of her lack of control over them. We'd like to propose that you send her to our school for the gifted and talented." Her mother snickered at that and set the letter back down. "You're going to learn how to control your powers, Elsa; you're going to learn to do something besides concealing your feelings."

They were quiet for a long time after that, deciding to hug it out rather than exchange more words. Because everything that needed to be said had already been said. The letter instructed that this 'school', for lack of a better term, was located in New Zealand, a middle ground for all the applicants. She would have to make her way there as soon as possible, and be ready for training as soon as she got there. There would be others there too, others who were learning magic, others who couldn't control their natural instincts and impulses.

The two women released each other from their embrace and smiled at each other. The queen was free of any ice so they both made their way to the great dining hall for breakfast and to catch the king to alert him of Elsa's decision in the matter. The queen had snatched up the brown bag with all the papers in it, claiming that they all needed to be filled out before she could leave, and led her daughter to the dining hall.

The staff was already bustling around, get breakfast ready and cleaning the things that needed to be cleaned, and waking up those who needed it. Elsa could already imagine her younger sister waking up with that rat's nest of hair, all strewn over the place, covers intertwined with her legs. She smiled at the thought and pressed down her own hair when she sat at her seat. Her mother found her seat, hiking up her dressed to carefully sit on it and not ruin the fabric.

The door was slowly pushed open and the king came sauntering in, papers in hands and pencil between his teeth. "Dear, I'm not understanding this," He sat and passed his wife the papers along with the pencil she grudgingly accepted. The queen however flipped through pages, wrote a couple of things down, and slid the papers back over to her husband. He thanked her. "Elsa darling, good morning."

"Morning father."

"Did your mother talk to you about the academy?" She wondered about his choice of words, rolling the word 'academy' over and over in her mind. She found it strange that he use such a word, but shook her head and smiled at him.

"She did. And I've decided to go with it." He nodded, and when a glass was placed in front of him, he took a sip from it. Elsa straightened her back and reached to the middle of the table for her white elbow length gloves. She slipped them on easily and let her stomach gurgle when a plate of breakfast foods was set in front of her. "I'm leaving tonight."

He hummed into his glass and set it down just as a servant gave him his own plate. "So rash, are you sure you want to leave tonight?"

"Yes." Elsa nodded and folded her hands before her and around the plate on the table. "The sooner I can learn to control my powers, the sooner I can become Anna's bigger sister again. I know it's soon and I know I'm being a bit rash about this choice of mine, but I want this. I _really, really_ want this."

The king chuckled and bit into his breakfast before him, looking up at her with acceptance. "Then you shall leave tonight. I'll get a car ready for you, pack your bags." She instantly brightened up and triumphantly picked at her own plate.

Anna joined them groggily fifteen minutes later, just in time for Elsa to finish and head back to her room. The young princess sighed and rested her head on the table, groaning out some random words and dragging her hands across the table. "What are we doing today?"

"Nothing that I know of," The queen said, brushing off her dress. "But _you_ may help Elsa pack if you wish."

"Pack? Where's she going?"

"Elsa is going to New Zealand for a couple of weeks, or months, to attend some classes. I bet she'd love your help packing her bags." The king stared at his wife.

Anna jumped to her feet. "You think so?!"

"I know so. Now go, you're doing no good keeping her waiting." Anna jumped up and down excitingly, then scurried off towards the hallway with their bedrooms. This was definitely a change of ways; her parents would normally be completely against her and Elsa spending time together. Not to mention her sister would apparently rather die than be in a room alone with Anna. Ever. So when they said that she could help Elsa pack, well, there was no way Anna was wasting anytime between then, and her sister.

She skidded to a halt outside the white and blue door, knocking on it first, tucking her free hand behind her back. "Elsa?" The door slowly opened and Anna had to admit, she was a bit surprised. Her sister had her hair up in a neat bun, hands covered in gloves, dress in hands. She smiled. "Mother told me to help you, may I?"

With a quizzical look, the white haired princess stepped aside and let her younger sister inside. Anna oo-ed and awed as she placed foot in the room she had never really been in. There was a large leather bag placed on Elsa's bed, clothes and other items just shoved inside. "Oh Elsa," Anna walked over to the bag and shook her head, pulling everything out and folding all the dresses. "If you actually organize your stuff you can fit a lot more into the bag."

Anna giggled as her sister turned bright red and placed everything back into the leather suitcase. She helped Elsa, without ever managing to get close enough to touch her, but Anna did share a small conversation about where she was going. "It's going to be perfect for someone like me. I'll be back soon Anna, trust me, and when I come back everything's going to be different."

The sisters smiled at each other, then the elder escorted the younger out of her room and shut her door once more. Anna didn't mind though. After years of being shut out, shut up, and shut down, this change in pace couldn't be any better.


	3. Departure

Lunch came and Anna wasn't that surprised to find that she'd be eating alone. Her mother was with Elsa, preparing her for the trip, and her father was off doing kingly things. So the young princess ate alone and cleaned up her dishes. The staff watched, interested, as she carried her plate and glass into the kitchen, and up to the large set of sinks. Smiling victoriously Anna placed her hands on her hips and headed out to the great hall.

She passed a couple of servants on the way, all carrying dirty platters that must've come from her father or the rest of her family, and slid down a hallway towards the painting room. Anna passed Elsa's room, hearing her mother say something about keeping everything under control for the trip. She stopped and pressed her hand and ear to the door, holding her breath.

"Mother, I don't know, I'm questioning my ability to keep calm during the trip."

"You'll do fine Elsa, just…conceal it, don't feel it."

"Yes I know mother, I'm just worried about all of this."

Anna frowned and leaned away from the door. Why would Elsa have to be worried about anything? She balled up her fist and held it to her chest, slightly determined to find out why Elsa would be worried, but also considering the fact that she needed to respect her sister's privacy. Anna walked to her own room, opened the door, and slowly sat to her bed. She had a lot to think about before the car showed up that night.

In the bedroom across the hall Elsa was finishing her conversation with her mother. She was wearing fancier gloves than usual, light blue with white stripes down the sides, and had her blue overcoat covering the top of her traveling dress – which was really just a heavy cotton blue gown that ended mid calf rather than at her ankles. Her mother stood there in her own longer gown, sighing at the sight of her daughter. "I can't believe you're actually leaving."

"Neither can I, it's going to be…fantastic. Even if I have to worry about the trip…" She smiled at her mother and picked up the suitcase Anna had helped her pack off the bed. "I'll be fine; you said that these people are led by the man on the moon right?"

"Well, he was the one who chose you."

"Right," She opened the door to her room and let her mother out into the hall, following behind sluggishly. "So, who is this 'man on the moon' anyways? You never actually went into detail on that."

The queen folded her hands behind her back and led the way down the hall and towards the front door. "He is the one who chooses all who will have powers. He's a powerful, powerful being and does his best to keep order."

Elsa snorted. "Let me guess, I'm a liability?"

"Not necessarily, but it simpler words, yes." The turned down a couple of hallways, passed the great hall, and came to the door. "You are a liability because you do not know whether you are good or evil yet, that is something that comes with experience."

The princess ringed her hands together. "I don't want to be evil mother. I don't want to be a monster. I want to grow up normal."

The queen smiled knowingly and placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "I know. We all want to grow up normally. But you Elsa are special. Just because you're magical and mystical doesn't mean the end of the world. And like I said, whether you are bad or good, that will not be decided till you get some experience with either side. Although, I know when the time comes you will make the correct decision and join the side of the angels." She straightened out Elsa's overcoat, smile never faltering. "Now, go load up your bags and we'll finish filling out that paper work."

Nodding, the white haired girl raised her suitcase a little bit and had one of the servants open the door for her. The black Pontiac was already sitting at the base of the steps, man inside keeping warm, so she slowly made her way to it. The suitcase was heavier than she thought and it happened to be dragging itself, and her, down towards the ground. No matter, the trunk was opened for her and one of the guards came by to help her load up the bag. She thanked him, and stepped back inside.

The queen was in the dining room again, papers strewn across the large oak table, pen in hand, and husband at the ready. The two were mumbling to each other when their eldest walked in, posture straight and expression stale. They waved her over. "Sign that stack of papers over there, then come back and I'll give you the stack that you have to initial."

Elsa eyed the ten forms all neatly piled aside for her and almost giggled at the frantic look in her father's eyes. She picked up the papers, and an extra pen, then sat to fill them out. They were mostly disclosure forms and things that had to do with her and her parents giving the academy full parental/guardian control over her and such. She signed them all, then got the next stack, and initialed each one of those papers. Her mother looked exhausted by the end of it, hand cramped up to the position of one holding a pen, hair a little askew, and large bags under her eyes.

The princess stood and walked to be next to her mother. "Why are you so tired, did you not sleep last night?" The queen chuckled.

"I woke you up at four in the morning remember? I could barely get a wink last night thinking of what your answer would be."

Elsa shifted on her feet. "Did you want me to say no?"

Her mother turned and shook her head. "No! Of course not! I was _afraid_ that you'd say _no_. I wanted this for more than anything in the world. I love you Elsa, you're my daughter, and I know how much it hurts you to not be able to spend time with Anna, so I wanted you to be able to control your powers so that you may go back to being Anna's elder sister."

The princess smiled. "So do I."

Standing, the queen of Arendelle placed her hand in the middle of the Elsa's back. "Then let's do this."

Elsa spent the rest of the day in her room, doing whatever she could to stay focused on not turning a seat to ice when she sat, and when the time came to leave, she was ready to go. Anna hung behind her parents as they walked their oldest daughter out to the front door, down the steps, and to the front of the car.

The queen stood aside as her husband and her daughter embraced, the king leaning over Elsa and holding her tight before he shivered and stepped back. Elsa looked sorrowful at her father who just reassured her with a nod and pushed Anna forwards. The two sisters stared at each other and Anna shifted on her heels as Elsa just leaned down, and took her sister in her arms. The younger perked up and hugged Elsa back, closing her eyes and not noticing how the front of her body began to cool down.

Elsa pushed her sister off of her and gave her a small grin, then headed to the back door of the Pontiac. The servant opened the door for her, saying the usual, "Princess," and she checked back with her family. The queen waved with her fingers, and grabbed Anna around the shoulders. Elsa let out a sigh, then sunk into the car, picking up the back of her dress as she went.

The rest of the royal family watched as the servant shut the door then stood back as the driver fired up the engine. The car roared to life, was shifted into gear, and then began coasting towards the gates. Anna watched for the first time in a long while as the gates opened and the black car slid out into the town. She jumped when the gates slammed back shut moments later.


	4. Yetis

Santa's workshop; a place of magic, elves, toys, wonder, and flying shoes…wait. North stomped around the balcony of his home and workplace, followed by two of his yetis and half a dozen elves, throwing various elvish shoes at the young man walking ahead of him. He was bellowing loudly and crumpling up papers the torn up pieces of a manila folder in his hands. He folded his arms and then yelled again as he threw them out in front of him. "You need to at least consider it!" He said, speeding up to reach out and grab the icy shoulder in front of him.

"I told you, I don't _want to_ go to a stupid school with 'other magical children'. I'm not a child! I'm like four hundred years old." Jack Frost crossed his arms in a pout as he turned to larger older man, brushing his hand off of his blue jacket.

"Yes, you are, but you're in a seventeen year old body, and you're foolish, and you're naïve, and you're powers are not as mature as ours, and-,"

"Yeah, okay I get it, I get it." Jack twirled the staff in his hand and turned to rest his back against the wall. "But I'm not going to that school." North frowned and leaned down into Jack's face. "You're not intimidating me into going." North tilted his head and narrowed his eyes even more, then pressed a finger to Jack's chest. "It's not working." The old Russian lifted his upper lip and practically _snarled_ at the younger white haired man. Jack slumped down a bit, trying his hardest not to cower under St. Nick but failing as the other guardian leaned over him. Frost rested his face in his palm and sighed. "Fine, I'll fill out the papers."

North brightened up instantly, putting his hands on his waist and patting the young boy on the back. "Good choice! You leave tonight!" Jack quirked his eyebrows and followed as the man headed towards his office. "Most of the other applicants will be there by morning. We can take the sleigh, but since I'm expecting it to take all day for us to fill out the papers and for you to get packed, I'm giving us till nightfall."

The young guardian tilted his head and looked up at the other man. "Us?"

"You need a parent/guardian to fill out consent forms. And since I'm a guardian to you in two different ways, well I find it only right that I fill them out."

Jack frowned. "You're really full of yourself aren't you?" North just laughed his deep throaty laugh and patted him on the shoulder again, stuffing the papers into Frost's hand, and slipping into office. The boy glared as the door closed and groaned. Jack found a quiet place on the balcony to perch himself on his staff, rest the papers on his leg, and fill each one out. The words on the pages were pretty much the usual stuff he imagined one would fill out if they went to a school in a country foreign to their own. He initialed about seven pages, signed fourteen, and left the three for North by sliding them under the door to his office.

Then it was time to mess with the elves and yetis. Obviously messing with the yetis would be ten times more fun, but because the last time he did that they all chased him down the mountain, he figured he ought to spread out his antics to _all_ of North's employees.

Jack froze the floor by the yeti bathrooms and hid in the corner, watching and chuckling darkly as the big white and blue creatures walked by and fell with a loud boom to their backs. They'd scream out in their yetish language and slam their fist to the ground, then stalk off in search of Frost. After about ten angry yetis he got bored and literally slid his way (icing about 90% of the floor as he went) to the floor of the workshop.

His whistled as he stared up at the globe from below, winking at the small light up by Pennsylvania. It had been a while since the incident with Pitch, a couple of years actually, and Jack only really saw Jamie and his friends in the winter months. The young boy had grown up to spread the word of belief to the younger kids and even to the older ones. He was one of those people everyone seemed to trust. Sophie, from what he could tell, was doing pretty good too, helping Jamie in his mission to create more believers.

Frost was glad for his time he got to spend with Jamie and his friends, even if he had to be really careful not to get seen by anyone else (orders by North). The rest of the guardians would only sometimes come with him, Sandy mostly, but sometimes Tooth and even that Kangaroo would join him sometimes. North was always too busy to visit the human world but he'd do whatever he could to make up for it.

He sighed and rested against the wall by the globe, watching the large metal structure as it turned on its axis slowly. Things had been nice since Pitch was defeated, he'd been able to relax a lot more, have a lot more fun with the guardians, and practice with his magic a lot more often. He'd learned to control it, to channel it, and to enhance it. But there were times when he would try and just freeze one thing, and suddenly the room would be a giant ice cube. He had ruined more than enough furniture doing that.

But none of the other guardians actually reprimanded him. They always encouraged him to try his hardest, to make the best out a bad situation. Tooth was especially helpful, letting him review his memories whenever he wanted, and sending Baby Tooth every once in a while to help him train. After the years began to pass he grew stronger and stronger, but no matter what he did, what any of the guardians did, he'd always have some sort of issue when it came to unfreezing things.

Jack could get things to turn to ice, but he could never thaw them. His defense was that he shouldn't bother with thawing things out, that wasn't who he was, he was Jack _Frost_ for god's sakes. But then being the philosophical man he was, North would sit him down and explain that even though he was strong, he needed to learn to be weak, and to undo his strength. He got the gist of that, but he could never understand _why_ he needed to be weak. Jack figured that North's real reasons of why he needed to go to this school, but would never press on it in fear of being thrown across the room…

Deciding not to waste any more time, Jack ran back to the room North had set him up with, and slammed the door behind him. There was a large black suitcase resting on his bed, obviously placed there by one of the yetis, as it and the rest of his bed were mostly covered in dark gray and white hair. He flicked it open and pulled the drawer to his dresser open with the hook of his staff and lifted about five pairs of grey, blue, and black jeans, not bothering to keep them folded as they flopped into the case. He didn't bother to pack and shirts, as he planned on wearing his hoodie each day, and finished by packing his undergarments.

One of the yetis came to get his bags and slung it over their shoulders. He thanked them with a sarcastic smile and grabbed some stuff for the road before closing and locking his bedroom door behind him. As much as he didn't want to go to this stupid school for 'magical children', but deep down he knew that he needed it. Especially since North was pushing him towards it more than he had with anything else. So Jack Frost sucked up all of his pride, and walked to the shed where the sleigh was located, nodded to North, and jumped into the old wooden sled. This experience may not be as bad as he thought…


End file.
